American Wizard
by Sacrosanct Exercitus
Summary: The story of Donald, a wizard born in an American, and the mystery of his heritage. When he finds out he is a wizard he is sent off to Hogwarts, but that is all I'll tell you. Rated M for language and violence, maybe for more later in the series.


The boy looked out the window of his small room. Out into the small blacktop and saw yet another child walk off with a new family. Each parent held one hand of their new child. This scene always seem to open a void in the boy's heart, but he could never seem to resist looking even though it hurt him. He watched until the boy and his new family enter their car and drove away from the orphanage. From there he turned toward his bed and simply sat in it. Thoughts of anger and jealousy surged through his mind, even though he understood why he would never experience that feeling the boy felt. No one wanted to take in a ten, almost eleven, year old boy. He knew that his fate lied in the foster homes once the owners of the orphanage saw him as a liability.

"Why do I have to think like this all the time," the boy told himself, "it's almost my birthday,"

"Talking to yourself again Donald?" said a voice in the direction to of the door of his room.

Donald turned and saw the scourge upon his world. Seth, one of the other boys, and the one who took some sort of sick pride in torturing him. Seth himself wasn't much though. He was two years younger than Donald and somewhat of a shrimp even for his age. At his side were his lackeys, Phil and Gerome, which acted as Seth's muscle. Both, even though they weren't related looked very similar. Both were only a year younger than Donald but looked like they were about two years older than him.

All three of them simply stared at Donald hoping intimidation would win their sick game alone. Donald, used to this, didn't want to give them the pleasure, "Leave now Seth, your petty lackeys aren't enough to make me budge,"

Seth simply smiled, "Good then I can have fun," he changed his tone and spoke like there was an audience, "Donald, did you hear the news?"

Donald twiddled his thumbs in boredom and sighed, "Any news you have for me Seth couldn't peek the interest of even the youngest of the orphans, so no I didn't hear the news,"

Seth, and his lackeys, entered Donald's room and stood gazing over him. Seth then leaned over to eye level and said, "They're sending you off Donald,"

Donald kept his stone face and eye contact with Seth, "As to be suspected Seth, I've seen this coming for months now. I getting much too old. All I am now is another mouth to feed, but don't worry Seth you can join me in a couple of and continue to try and make me miserable there," Seth took a step back and the two boys simply stared at one another. Then Seth's composure broke out into maniacal laughter. To the point where Donald thought he might pass out of lack of air, "Something funny looser?"

Seth slowly stopped laughing and said, "You think I will join you in the foster system?"

"You think you're any better than me?" Donald asked slyly.

Seth leaned in close to Donald again and whispered, "I know I'm better than you. Because tomorrow, I'm leave this place with a new family,"

Donald force the boiling anger that he now felt toward the twerp, "Liar, no one would adopt a demented ass like you,"

Seth simply chuckled, "You think hurtful word will make me scared of you freak? I have proven what others are too scared to tell you. No one wants you, and that your parents are better off dead than taking care of you,"

Donald cringed at the little devil's words. Rage now filled up inside of him and the room around him began to shake, "Take it back,"

"What?" teased Seth unknowing of his surroundings, "Did I hit a nerve?"

The shacking in the room increased as Donald's mind began to waver and shred itself into a fury abyss, "Seth, I won't ask you again, take it back,"

Seth laughed yet again, and continue to not notice what was going on around him. Not even that his own lackeys had abandoned him, "Or what you're going to cry to your dead mommy and daddy?"

Donald, now unaware of the actions he was performing, reached out for Seth's neck. But without touching him directly, Donald started to choke him. Seth squirmed and screamed now at the top of his lungs, but the sounds he made seemed to be muffled and blocked out. Donald then through his hand to the side and Seth was thrown in the same direction into the wall. Air from Seth's lungs escaped in a painful wheeze. Donald moved over to the defenseless boy and with eyes full with mindless fury said, "Give me a damn good reason not to rip you to shreds you sadistic fucking bastard!"

Seth struggled to regain his breath and squirmed away from Donald. He spoke in between gasps of air, "I…I…please, please have mercy. I…I…I'm sorry, I won't….I won't bother you….you again,"

"Donald!" screamed a voice at his doorway.

Donald's rage broke at the voice and he turn to face the newcomer. A woman in nurse cloths stood wide eyed at him. Seth seeing her as well scamper over to her and hugged her leg, "Please save me Sherrie he's madder than a rabid dog! He…he tried to kill me!"

Sherrie kneeled down and comforted Seth, "Are you hurt?"

Donald, still trying to catch up to what happened, whimpered, "What? What happened?"

Sherrie looked over at Donald and in a calm voice said, "You mean, you can't remember what you did?"

"He's lying!" shouted Seth pointing at Donald, "It's all an act!"

Sherrie returned her attention to the panicking boy, "Seth, dear, go to the infirmary and have the doctor, if he is still here, have a look at you. If not wait for me there and I look at you, and for now I'll work on this," Seth in his panicked state didn't argue with her and ran off in the direction of the infirmary. Sherrie then returned her attention to Donald who still stood motionless in the middle of the room. She quietly walked over to him and kneeled down to eyelevel before saying, "Donald, what happened?"

Donald, now broken from the events that transpired, shook in fear of his own actions, "I, I don't know. It's all a blur,"

Sherrie felt Donald's uncontrollable shaking, "Look dearie let's get you out of this room. Ok?"

Suddenly everything that happened rushed into Donald's head and he collapsed into Sherrie's arms, "I'm a freak!" he sobbed, "A murderous freak! I deserve all of this and Seth was right! My parents are better off dead than taking care of their murderous son,"

Sherrie was bewildered by the boy's words. So stunned in fact, she herself couldn't think of any words to comfort the tortured boy. But before she could at least attempt such an impossible task, she the weight on her increase. Donald, out of exhaustion, passed out. She knew she couldn't just leave him there so she opted to take him to an infirmary bed to rest. But this was not the only reason, because with another look at his room she noticed that the walls had cracked open and his bed was no more than a ball of rubble, "My poor child," she said sweetly to the boy, "what can we do?"


End file.
